


Ellipsism

by Hogwarts_Hottie



Category: Sadness - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Hottie/pseuds/Hogwarts_Hottie
Summary: A sadness that you'll never be able to know how history will turn out.





	Ellipsism

Hiraeth 

Such a beautiful word, A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.  
Such a common interest.  
How can you miss that place? You've never even been?  
You realize that place isn't real, right? 

But what if that word was about a person, The longing for someone you've never met, or that isn't even real. 

The constant longing, The constant sorrow. The heartache. All for someone who doesn't exist. 

Someone that will never be able to love you back. You've given it all up for them, you would give the world to see them one time and one time only. 

The loneliness that fills you, It's all for them. All of the times you've cried yourself to sleep. It was because of them. 

That piece of you that is missing will always be gone because it will always belong to them. That void in your heart will never be filled because you'll never get to be with them. That longing, that sorrow, and that heartache are all for, them.

Words will never be able to bring you to me, I know because I've tried, Tears will never bring you to me, I know because I've cried. 

I will never have, you.


End file.
